Fate
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: It's not supposed to be like this. How on earth could he have let Malfoy use him? The idea of him having a small surprise in store isn't something what he wants. He doesn't know how to be a parent and hopes his family will help him. full summ. inside
1. Chapter 1 Could he be pregnant?

****

Arashi: This idea came from a picture I found on deviantart though can't remember who drew it. It's an inspiring piece that gives this possible reaction. This will take place during the Christmas Holidays of Harry's Sixth Year. This is a project when I have writer's block to help though be updated along with other fics.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Warnings- Mpreg, Post Mpreg in later chapters, Ocs, Au, maybe some ooc, Alive Sirius, and Manipulative Dumbledore while understanding Weasleys.

__

Memories/Dreams

Pairing- Harry/Oc?, Draco/Harry?, Remus/Sirius, and others

Summary: It's not supposed to be like this. How on earth could he have let Malfoy use him? The idea of him having a small surprise in store isn't something what he wants. He doesn't know how to be a parent and hopes his family will help him. There is no way he's going to tell Draco about the baby.

* * *

Fate

Chapter 1- Could he be pregnant?

Staring at the small object in his hand, emerald eyes widen with disbelief. He begins to whisper, "No….this isn't really happening."

He shakes his head choking back a sob. Tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes as the bathroom handle twist and turn. He could barely make out the words of his godfather and Remus call out to him.

"You can tell us anything Pup."

"Padfoot's right in this case Harry. Please come out."

Harry stares dully at the door before opening it. He could see the concern looks in the two older Marauders' eyes. He rapidly walks past them suddenly feeling dizzy. He wobbles in his spot collapsing only to have Sirius catch him before hitting the ground.

"Harry!" Sirius calls out in panic lifting the boy in his arms.

Remus sighs with relief chiding his love, "He's fine just fainted."

Remus stops as his high senses alert him of a new scent. Moony stirs in the darkest corner of his mind whining softly. 'Pup is with Pup.' Is the only thing Remus understood from the wolf. That's not possible? Then he thought about submissives or ukes they are call now and days could get pregnant.

Staring at Sirius he whispers hesitantly. "We might have a problem on our hands."

Sirius stares at Remus for a few minutes getting concern. He passes Harry over to the other man who smiles softly down at him. He smiles a tiny bit before shaking his head at a thought cross his mind. 'What it would be like if Remus is holding their child like that.'

"Call Poppy," Remus pleads softly then adds, "Along with Minerva. I have a feeling she'll help us."

Seeing Sirius took off to do the task Remus grabs the object in Harry's hand recognizing it as a pregnancy test. He stuffs it in his robe pocket before walking into the living room placing the teen on the couch. He conjures some tea and some cookies along with chocolate to calm nerves. His eyes close. Could Harry be pregnant and at sixteen, the boy is just sixteen Merlin's sake! If he is who is the father?

Sirius comes back shaking his head telling Remus softly, "They'll be here in a couple of hours. Until then we have to wait for them. What you think is wrong with our pup?"

Remus asks softly knowing the possibility is real, "What would you do if Harry's pregnant?"

Sirius blinks at the question not understanding where this is going. He answers truthfully, "Be by his side as I've been during the time I known him."

Remus nods glad to hear the words echoing the same. "I would be there for him also if he is."

Sirius staring at his godson ponders now. "Why are you bringing up this possibility?"

"I think he might be pregnant."

* * *

**Arashi: I left it at a cliffhanger but that's all that could come to me. If anyone has idea if Harry should have one or twins please let me know. Even what sex would be better also. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Confirmation and the sire

**Arashi: Right about the questions about the pregnancy still is going on. So keep sending ideas are really appreciated. Besides the scene about Sirius contacting Minerva and Poppy in the beginning since last chapter he just mentions it. This will have some background information about what cause the reason of Harry's small problem. I decide to have Harry as a kitsune who has to take form soon before the twins are born . He's a submissive Black storm/fire kitsune who never transform on his sixteenth birthday due to the back up spell Lily place on him which broke once before but got place back on. ^^'**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Warnings- Mpreg, Post Mpreg in later chapters, Ocs, Au, maybe some ooc, Alive Sirius, and Manipulative Dumbledore while understanding Weasleys, Creature Harry (Storm/Fire Kitsune)

_Memories/Dreams_

Pairing- Harry/Oc, Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, and others

Summary: It's not supposed to be like this. How on earth could he have let Malfoy use him? The idea of him having a small surprise in store isn't something what he wants. He doesn't know how to be a parent and hopes his family will help him. There is no way he's going to tell Draco about the baby.

* * *

  
Fate

Chapter 2- Confirmation and the sire

Relaxing in her old friend's office going some of her work listening to the med witch's muttering that's something familiar. Both women jump hearing one Sirius Black's voice sounding really nervous concerning the two witches.

"Poppy, Minerva are you either of you here!" his voice came from the fireplace as the two women nods.

Poppy ask curiously wondering if something's wrong with Remus. "Is something wrong?"

The former convict hesitates before taking a deep breath. "Its Harry," He admits noticing the glances shared by the women.

Minerva raises a brow wondering what's wrong with her cub. Green eyes flashing she hisses out like her Animagus form. "What's wrong with him?"

Sirius gulps seeing those piercing eyes narrows he doesn't miss from his time in school. He answers quickly just as Poppy begin grabbing some items she'll need. "He passes out with a fever. Remus has a suspicion but needs a second opinion."

"Should I inform the headmaster?" Poppy inquires when the man shakes his head.

"NO!" Sirius roars out then softens his voice. "He doesn't need to meddle in this now just between us for now along with Remus and Harry when he wakes up."

The two women gaze at the other meaningfully nothing there is something more. They nod watching the man's dead disappear with a pop. Poppy turns to her friend asking softly. "What do you think?"

"I trust those two with my life more then Dumbledore right now Poppy. Hell even trust Lucius if I have to." Minerva tells simply her lips thin in a tight line ignoring the medwitch's laugh. Both women floo to Grimmauld Place with out another word or saying something to the estrange headmaster.  


* * *

  
Tossing and turning in his bed, Harry moans in his sleep pitifully. His breathing erect as memories of the last time he spent with Draco secretly comes to mind. He whispers out loud getting Sirius and Remus to watch their cub with sad eyes. "Draco, please come back."

_*Dream/memory*_

_-Harry's pov-_

_I smile lazily enjoying the warmth of the sun on my body as I stare at the lake. I could feel his presence before I saw him. Blushing darkly I nearly moan out as he nuzzles his nose against the shell of my ear whispering huskily, "How is my kitten this morning."_

_"Wonderful especially after last night," I whisper shyly remembering our shagging that took my virginity. _

_Draco Malfoy despite the Slytherin ice prince he's a really caring lover. I blush darkly feeling sore still and my stomach flip flops as he smirks knowingly. That hand of his trails down my arm sending shivers down my spine my breathing begins to get heavier. He pulls away leaving me frustrated at the touch. Damn that snake! What the hell does he do to make me feel like this?_

_"Hm," I heard him make getting me concern. _

_I glance from the corner of my eye seeing the strange look causing my heart to beat faster. I could see there is something wrong. Tilting my head back leaning against my secret boyfriend's chest I whisper softly. "What's wrong Dragon?"_

_"Nothing kitten." He murmurs not quite meeting my eyes. _

_I know something is definitely up. This isn't' my Draco I care about. I can't quite say if I'm in love with him or not. I fight the urge to blush how he says kitten even when he's down its sounds as wonderful. I shake my head scolding myself to think with my head. I turn around completely straddling him placing my arms around his neck. My green eyes wide with innocence melting his heart I know it could easily_

_"Draco please," I whine softly follow by a cute purr I know he loves to hear._

_I could feel him smile at my way of trying to tease him. I'm still new at the whole seduction thing but hey it's something nerveless anyways. His deep laugh makes me feel warm. I love it when he's happy which is rare though so I learn to enjoy it when it happens. _

_He sighs that smile no longer on his lips. He tells me seriously." Harry I think it might be time with we drop our relationship. Father will use you to get to me to join Him."_

_I couldn't stop the tears forming. Two years of a relationship that might be going somewhere is now down the drain. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Why does of all darn things seems to happen to me? Sure lost my parents but come on! It's not fair! I already know the problems of me dating Draco in the beginning but I don't care! Whimpering softly no words could come out. _

_He pushes me away not looking at me then backs away whispering something I know that wouldn't really cause him to say. "I'm sorry, Harry but its best for you and me."_

_"Draco please," I begin to plead crying desperately. My plead fall on death ears as each step he takes breaks my heart more and more._

_I begin to panic shouting with all my might hoping he would stop. "DRACO!"_

_He didn't even turn around at all. I cry harder falling on my knees cursing my life. I whisper softly feeling my world spinning out of control. "Draco please don't go!"_

_-End of Harry's Pov-_

_*End of Dream/Memory*_

Sitting up in his bed, Harry screams out in pain breathing hard feeling a pair of arms wrap around him along with a familiar voice whispering softly to him. "Harry everything's alright."

Harry blinks owlishly at the man answering brokenly, "Moony?"

"Yes cub." Remus answers willing to comfort the teen he considers his own.

"What did I do wrong?" The Gryffindor ask gazing at the door blankly not seeing that his head of house, the school nurse or his godfather watching him sadly.

"What do you mean cub?" Remus questions not understanding.

"Why Draco leave me." Harry clarifies leaning against the older man for comfort feeling the other side of the bed tilt as the sound of his godfather's voice reaches his ears.

"It depends really Pup. I'm sure it's not because of you."

"But it is!" He cries out shaking like a leaf.

"He's the one who left you like this." It's not a question but statement that Harry didn't bother answering to deny it.

Poppy scans Harry over before confirming the two men's suspicion while Minerva sighs. "He's two months pregnant."

Harry stares at her with a blank face paling. He's pregnant with his child. That man's child who he should call a bast-…he found himself unable to finish at all.

Sirius echoes Poppy tightening his grip on his godson, "Two months pregnant? When is the child born?"

Poppy answers watching the normally kind boy remain unmoving with concern. "I'm estimating around July twenty-fourth or the twenty-fifth."

Harry begins to shake unable to answer. Tears forms in his eyes getting both older men to hug him as Remus consoles him while Sirius hugs him. The teen could hear his head of house ask softly, "Who is the Sire?"

"Draco…Draco Malfoy." He whispers trembling more not once seeing the concern looks.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sirius asks curiously willing to help his godson.

"No! It's not right to do it now. I don't want him any where near…my child." Harry says with conviction stumbling over his words near the end. He didn't bother to notice the proud look in the two marauders' eyes.

"We'll help you Harry." Remus tells him getting a tiny smile from him.

Minerva nods responding, "I know I will along with most of the house if not even Hogwarts if you wish other then Dumbledore."

Harry gives appreciated look at the words feeling secure. Hopefully with time he can tell those he truly trusts. He begins to wonder now. Can he eventually trust Draco enough to say something about the child?

* * *

  
**Arashi: Still accepting ideas about if the baby should be twins or not and including the sex. Even names would be really appreciated. Right the oc I have in mind is going to come in next chapter though it's mostly a friend until later on. Though might be eventually Drarry again not sure as of yet. Please read and review, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius's unknown Nephew

** Arashi: I hope you guys have enjoyed the previous chapter. Anyways my oc character comes to mind. I just own him. Their relationship is mostly platonic after first though it will change a bit. More characters going to come in. Besides it includes Manipulative Dumbledore coming out in this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. I have all rights over Jesse Atticus Black who has a big part in this story. Maybe even help Harry eventually get with Draco that is a good wish.**

Warnings- Mpreg, Post Mpreg in later chapters, Ocs, Au, maybe some ooc, Alive Sirius, and Manipulative Dumbledore while understanding Weasleys, Creature Harry (Storm/Fire Kitsune)

Memories/Dreams

Pairing- Harry/Oc, Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, and others

Summary: It's not supposed to be like this. How on earth could he have let Malfoy use him? The idea of him having a small surprise in store isn't something what he wants. He doesn't know how to be a parent and hopes his family will help him. There is no way he's going to tell Draco about the baby.

* * *

  
Fate

Chapter 3-Sirius's unknown Nephew

Sitting in a train station waiting for someone to come by for him, a tall man with auburn hair and glittering sapphire eye stares at the other people walking by. He smiles briefly before it disappear from view. He begins to wonder how his favorite uncle Siri has been doing. Even though the man hasn't met him or knows of his existence close to sixteen years. He sighs reminiscing remembering his father Regulus Arcturus Black he always heard but never truly knew. He'll admit he took after his other parent's features for his hair and smile while everything else scream Black.

Closing his eyes he starts humming a song under his breath wishing to bring his guitar but no he couldn't since it got destroy from the raid that ultimately sent his papa in the hospital. He scowls thinking of the machines keeping the other man alive. God he hopes the doctors can take care of him. A sound of someone coughing reaches his attention. He glances up to see a red head man stare at him with a strange look.

"Do you need help?" The stranger asks.

He smiles gratefully rubbing his head sheepishly answering, "Yeah trying to get to Black house.'

The red head stiffen understanding the words as Sirius's home. Who is this person? What does he have with Sirius? He begins to get curious as he replies, "I know how to get there but need some information. Like your name and all. Safety reasons that's it."

The sixteen year old teen smirks answering the stiffen man find it rather funny. "Jesse Atticus Black. What's your's?"

The man blanches hearing the teen's last name, "Black as in Sirius Black?"

Jesse grins happily crowing out seeing no one is paying any attention to them. "Yup I'm his nephew though he doesn't know or met me before."

He gazes down sadly wondering if the said man will like him and accept him. He has a strange feeling that his Papa won't be live that much longer. Its something he could tell.

"Fred Weasley," The red head answers seeing some resemblance to Sirius.

He beckons for the boy to follow him. He couldn't help but be rather curious of the kid that in a way seem like a stranger. He doesn't seem to surprise by things Magical from he sees as they leave the station meeting up with his Twin George. Once feeling the other both twins' nods seeing this kid have something around him that reminds them a bit of Harry.

Jesse looks around seeing nothing before him until he looks closely as a run down looking pub appears before him. He walks faster after the two redheads who he feels like his friends. He never really had any friends back home in the states. Then again Magic there is a lot less stressful then in Britain. He pays a close attention as George floo to Grimmauld place. He gulps following a few minutes later follow by Fred. The sensation of him spinning makes him dizzy causing him to close his eyes as he tumbles out of the fireplace right at his uncle's feet staring up at the storm eyes.

He gives a crooked grin smilingly innocently, "Hi."

Sirius stares at the teen getting remind of his little brother. He didn't have to wait long as Fred explains the new comer's story he knows. "He says he's your nephew or something like that."

"Nephew? How is that possible?" Sirius strangles out just as Harry comes down the stares blank face and emotionless not quite settle with the news.

Jesse seeing the raven swaying in his spot he rushes over holding the smaller one by the waist. Harry glance at him feeling really dizzy of a sudden. Even though Minerva and Poppy have gone back to school they warn him to take it easy for a couple days.

The auburn teen whispers softly, "Easy does it."

Harry blush darkly being to be lead to the couch getting remind of Draco who takes care of him a few times he got sick and scold for it not saying a word. Tears forms in his eyes as he push the blonde hair teen out of his mind. Seeing the tears in those emerald eyes, Jesse gulps thinking how cute it makes the other's adorable face. "The name's Jesse Black."

Seeing their honary baby brother will be in safe hands, the Weasley twins wave to Remus who nods flooing back to their shop figuring giving privacy to the family. Each hoping to see more of the auburn teen around and see if he's good enough to protect their little Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry answers shyly not even noticing the blanch look on Sirius and Remus face.

Jesse smiles at the smaller teen rubbing his back in a comforting manner. 'He's really adorable' Jesse thought lazily then wonders curiously. Does he have a significant other? He's too adorable to be single if that's the case if he doesn't. Harry could feel his body relaxing against this stranger. The feeling he meet him before begins to nag at him. His eyes droop then opens wide at a name he heard as a small child.

"Everything is alright Foxy, I promise. It's alright to cry;" Jesse murmurs subconsciously.

Harry trembles giving into the tears he holds back. He gives a tiny bashful yet appreciation smile towards the auburn teen who grins at him. Relieve that Harry is calming down enough Jesse turns to his uncle who stares at him with an unreadable look. He reaches in his pocket pulling out a letter with Sirius's name on it. Rest of the occupants watch the former convict read the letter with many emotions filtering in his eyes, revaluation, pain, shock, happiness then finally love.

"My baby brother's child…my beloved baby brother's son." Sirius whispers sadly unable to put any other emotion through.

Jesse nods running his hand through Harry's soft silk locks replying, "I heard everything from papa back home though he's in the hospital. The doctors don't think he'll make it at all. Look if you don't mind could I stay here? I won't push Kit here away."

Harry glance up staring at Jesse trying to figure out for the life of him where he last saw him. Jesse smirks answering his silent question. "Years ago when you got lost in the city I'm from when your family came to the states."

"Oh." The teen whispers ducking his head unable to think of anything else to add or say.

"You are welcome to stay with us Jesse." Remus tells the taller teen sitting on the couch. Sirius nods finally allowing the news to sink in.

Jesse grins happily crowing out getting Harry to giggle. "Great! All we have to do is shop in the morning."

He takes a look at Harry sensing there is more to Harry then meets the eye but smiles telling the raven. "Besides redecorating your room along with any other things you'll need Kit."

Sirius pales as he mutters under his breath, "Shopping?"

Harry stares at the slightly taller teen with confusion and fear. "What do you mean other things?"

Jesse tilts his head answering simply, "Not quite sure just came out but it doesn't matter. What is this?" He points to the notes left. Seeing no one is going to answer his question he replies simply. "Tell me when you are ready Harry."

"Thank you," Harry whispers appreciatively not willing to let any one know other then those who heard of his pregnancy.

* * *

  
**Arashi: Alright I hope everyone will enjoy this story. Suggestions for the baby to be twins or not and the sex as well. I also accept suggestions for the story as well. Should Lucius learn about the pregnancy first before his son? Should Draco get wind of the pregnancy or meet Jesse first? Bio for Jesse is below the note. ^^; Please read and review. **

**Name-Jesse Atticus Black**

**Features-Auburn hair with Sapphire eyes**

**Personality- Cheeky, kind, serious type of person who looks at things two point of view, pro and con. He doesn't care about blood that's pure or not. To him the person counts is on the inside. He's completely the opposite of his second cousin Bellatrix Lestrange could easily compare to her views of pureblood. He could be brash about certain things but cares about his family.**

**Parents-Regulus/? Male (unknown for other parent)**

**Blood-relatives alive-Sirius Black, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Nymphadora (Tonks) and Andromeda Tonks, and Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Slightly more info-Meet Harry in his hometown in the States after Dursleys went for a meeting and got lost. He's a pureblood who kept his dad's last name, Black. He lost his dad when he was barely eight months old. He's three months older then Harry. He's a well known prankster that always wish to meet his uncle he heard about ever since he could remember. His other father currently in the hospital due to Leukemia so its hard for him to truly say if its bothering him about the thought of loosing his last close known family.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cry if you want to Part 1

**Arashi: Hints of Harry's Kitsune side coming to light but no full transformation yet. I feel bad for Sirius in this chapter *grins sheepishly* ^^ Seems like twin ideas are winning though so far its 1 for boy/girl twin and 1 for girl twins. Hm… which will win in the end? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. I have all rights over Jesse Atticus Black.**

Warnings- Mpreg, Post Mpreg in later chapters, Ocs, Au, maybe some ooc, Alive Sirius, and Manipulative Dumbledore while understanding Weasleys, Creature Harry (Storm/Fire Kitsune)

_Memories/Dreams_

Pairing- Harry/Oc, Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, and others

Summary: It's not supposed to be like this. How on earth could he have let Malfoy use him? The idea of him having a small surprise in store isn't something what he wants. He doesn't know how to be a parent and hopes his family will help him. There is no way he's going to tell Draco about the baby.

* * *

  
Fate

Chapter 4- Cry if you want to Part 1

Over the few hours Remus learns a bit more about the auburn hair teen while Harry rests up before changing clothes. If he remembers correctly Christmas isn't in a week away. Hopefully they can get some new clothes for the raven teen along with the paper of adoptions Sirius and him been planning for some time. He gulps hoping Harry will like it. They should bring it up but should they right now?

He sighs hearing with his heighten senses the footsteps of the pup. He smiles taking a soft whiff catching the smell of kitsune surrounding him. He's right of his suspicion. Harry will be a kitsune well a rather later bloomer kitsune but one never less. He smiles seeing the boy moving slowly towards the couch. He couldn't be more proud then that moment. Maybe there be some time he'll tell the raven teen about where he gets his youkai blood from eventually but maybe after today's events.

At the corner of his eyes he watch Sirius remain pale making him compare to a vampire. Remus snorts softly imagining Sirius as one for a few minutes despite liking the idea though prefer him as he is a dog. The said man glares at him having a feeling snapping. "Don't compare me to Severus!"

Harry giggles softly while Jesse tilts his head in confusion. The red head shrugs tugging Harry towards the fireplace watching the reluctant look. He whispers kindly, "I'll go in the same time as you , Foxy."

Harry blush at the husky undertone shaking his head wishing for a moment it was Draco. He gives a tiny smile in thanks calling out as the taller boy wraps an arm around his waist. "Diagon Alley!"

Remus and Sirius follow a few minutes afterwards arguing softly before composing themselves. In the pub, Tom nods to them helping the customers while at the same moment two blondes enter the pub. Rolling his eyes at his son's obvious sulking, Lucius found himself missing his heir's old attitude.

He begin thinking when his son begin to change and decide it must have been two months ago when he sent a letter to Draco on how he's doing in school. He only learns he was in a relationship but ended it when he asks who it was.

He didn't care who his son grew to care about despite the reputation about Malfoys. He rolls his eyes seeing Potter and his family with a stranger with them. He stares at the teen for a few minutes noticing a few things. The raven looks a lot thinner and sad as if he lost something important. Interesting and something he'll check into. He blinks feeling the creature dormant inside of him catch a strange scent.. He shakes his head staring at his son who walks ahead of him not noticing Harry at all. Should he tell him he notice the other? No he decides at once. He got to learn what the relationship between Potter and his son is before he decides anything.

The older blonde rolls his eyes once more before begins cursing his luck he had to lose against his wife to take their troublesome shopping for a few things before the holiday comes up. Draco finally glances behind him wondering where his father disappears to when someone tap his shoulder follow by a familiar drawl.

"Son you should pay attention to your surroundings." Lucius gives his son a point look.

Draco nods gazing around seeing a few classmates with their families. He spots an adorable looking wolf and fox cubs in the cage near the owlerly. He couldn't help but be reminded of Harry. If only he could see his beloved lion once more. He feels like an ass for leaving Harry but it became necessary. Someone could have used him to murder the Boy-who-live and couldn't bring himself to do that. For once he agrees what Weasel calls him, a prat.

* * *

  
Around the same time Draco saw the two cubs, Jesse points them out to Harry who goes over petting the wolf behind the ears then the fox kit. They are absolutely adorable. He found himself wishing he could get them. Jesse seeing the look goes to the clerk pointing two the two little ones then at Harry. He pays for the creatures having the items they need shrink in a bag then springs back towards the Raven smirking rather roguishly.

"What did you do?" Harry question learning after a couple of hours Jesse could be a trouble maker.

Batting his eyes he answers simply. "Nothing but bought my little Foxy the two pups I thought he might like."

Harry blush darkly seeing the wolf pup wag its tail happily at the prospect of a new home while the fox kit yips with joy sensing master isn't going to deny them at all. He whispers their name each making a sound at the respective name, "Shadow and Mirai."

"It fits them Pup." Sirius answers, staring at the black silver coat on the wolf pup who gives him a look before lifting up her leg peeing on the man.

Mirai jumps on Harry's shoulder yipping happily wagging his tail. Sirius gives the fox a dirty look understanding the creature is laughing on him. He grumbles a few minutes as the group laughs at his misfortunes. Jesse grins glad to have some type of familiarity of a family around him.

A voice that Harry recognizes from anywhere in a disdainful tone as one Draco Malfoy his former lover and sire of his unborn child, "Potter?"

Harry flinches hearing his name use with disdain, he begins to wish he didn't see Draco right now. He's not sure how long he's able to keep the act of him not affecting him. He could feel tears forms in his eyes as his new familiars quiet it down watching ready to help their master. Sirius and Remus watch the younger Malfoy just as his father comes from behind him.

"Who is this?" Draco points to Jesse who snorts at the manners of the pale blond teen.

"He's…"Harry begins unsure how to answer the question. He begins to have a headache not realizing for a few minutes he gain a couple of tails or ears that only Remus, Sirius, Jesse and Lucius, who appears moments later after the confrontation, notice then disappear as fast it came.

Jesse wraps an arm around Harry's waist pulling him closer to him. He snarls out, "I'm his protector and lover."

He kisses Harry on his forehead enjoying the jealousy look in those silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco clenches his hands fighting his temper turning away unable to look at the sight before him. Lucius watches the exchange carefully then hands Remus a letter on his findings. He is a spy along with Severus. He nods to the group following his son wanting some questions to be answer. He couldn't help but have a feeling there is something more with Potter but figure it out later on the next Order meeting.

* * *

  
**Arashi: Jesse and Draco finally meet only to have tension to start. Poor Harry has to be in between them. I hope everyone likes the story so far. Suggestions of things you want to see are great to have. Maybe Lucius will find out what happen between Draco and Harry soon. Shadow and Mirai will have an important part in this story besides keeping Harry anchor once he goes into his inheritance soon. Mirai means Mirror. I couldn't think of a better name for the little fox other then that name. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cry if you want to Part 2

**Arashi: Draco and Jesse finally meet causing some problems now. Signs of Harry's inheritance and surprise visit from Lucius after learning about his son's relationship with Harry. He puts two and two together what's wrong with him and gives Harry a small surprise in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. I have all rights over Jesse Atticus Black.**

Warnings- Mpreg, Post Mpreg in later chapters, Ocs, Au, maybe some ooc, Alive Sirius, and Manipulative Dumbledore while understanding Weasleys, Creature Harry (Storm/Fire Kitsune)

Memories/Dreams

Pairing- Harry/Oc, Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, and others

Summary: It's not supposed to be like this. How on earth could he have let Malfoy use him? The idea of him having a small surprise in store isn't something what he wants. He doesn't know how to be a parent and hopes his family will help him. There is no way he's going to tell Draco about the baby.

* * *

  
Fate

Chapter 5- Cry if you want to Part 2

"Draco wait a moment, "Lucius tells his son who stops.

He didn't expect to see anger or hurt swirling around his heir's eyes as he looks at him. The young man nearly snarls out. "What is it father?"

"What is your relation with Potter?" He ask merely curious.

"We dated for a couple years until we finally had intercourse only I had to break up with him." Draco summarize trying to get rid of that man hugging his Harry.

Lucius pales understanding something he remember Severus admit about Lily being not just a witch but a pureblood creature known as a storm/fire Kitsune. They are extremely rare to find and depending on what role the person. Lucius start to hope Harry Potter isn't submissive in the relationship. That would ultimately mean he can become pregnant.

He whispers softly mind whirling over past information. "Who was in charge of your relationship, son?"

"I was" Draco answers not understanding the sudden reason of his father's curiosity. Lucius silently prays they use protection. The older Malfoy lost all color in his face listening as Draco continues. "We didn't even use protection at all now that I think of it. Why father?"

Taking a deep breath hoping he could be wrong, "Nothing at all Draco. Just wondering."

Draco shrugs as they head back to the pub flooing to Malfoy Manor. Lucius couldn't help but wonder of his suspicions or the fact how to tell Narcissa who use to be great friends with Lily and known of her secret. All the man known he'll need a strong drink to help him think and take in the possibility of his son might have a child later down the road. Little does he know just how right he is.

* * *

-Harry and the others-

Harry trembles eyes glaze over with pain. He didn't feel his familiars paw at his leg with worried gazes in their eyes. The corner of his mouth canines begins to form. His whimpers begin to seem more like from a wounded animal then human. Luckily many of the wizards and witches around them didn't catch that. Sirius grabs Harry gently tugging him while Jesse scoops up the pups following his uncle the sweet angel he promise to protect. Remus gaze around making sure they aren't being followed goes after them easily catching up with them making sure they went through the floo before him.

He whines softly pain begins to wrack at his body. He put his nose near his godfather's neck whimpering in pain as something takes over him. He opens his mouth only to have a scream come out. What's happening to him? He scrunches his eyes close wanting to claw his hands all over his body. A black color mist with hints of red above his arse and where his ears are,. His eyes open to show a ring of gold near the pupil as they stay their beautiful shade of green before closing as he falls into a slumber.

Sirius and Remus watch the transformation take place after placing the teen on the couch as he withers around while Jesse goes gets some potions he'll need after wards. His ears begins to change to a pair of kitsune ones, pointed at the tip. A sight of a canine at the right side of his mouth shows the transformation is half ways through. The only thing holding it up is the tail. Depending on the tail is how strong the teen will be. Sirius murmurs softly not caring or even noticing what he's saying. Remus squeezes his shoulder also worried sighs softly going back to his thoughts of possibilities and memories before the darkness.

* * *

Jesse continues to gather the potions feeling the urge to go back in the room scooping up the young teen in his arms keeping him safe. His sapphire blue eyes narrows remember seeing Draco Malfoy. Sure he's rather handsome and one of his types like Harry is. God what his he thinking? Could he really share Harry? He thought about it carefully, He could think that would mean he would have to also reveal that he's not completely human either or a wizard. How can he explain he's well a lycan like Remus or should he say a shape shifter that looks like a complete wolf? Oh he's definitely going to love that conversation. Hey uncle Siri would you believe me if I told you I'm almost like Remus? Oh yeah that be good alright.

He places the potions down on the table along with the other items he has there. He groans smelling the delectable scent getting his mouth to water. He'll definitely have to go slow if he wants to woo Harry. He thought carefully knowing his nose is sharper and smells sighs of life from the raven teen. He's probably with child from that Malfoy guy. Hm… maybe later on he could smell how many pups he's having. He grins thinking of the possibilities. Could it be twins? Or better yet Triplets. He laughs softly just as the fireplace behind him roars to life.

He turns around to find the man he saw earlier with the handsome prick stare at him with a raise brow. He looks closely to find he's not alone. Right next to him is a relative he hasn't seen in almost a year and a half, Narcissa. He grin calling out, "Cissy!"

Narcissa gives her husband a nasty look that shows promises of torture if what he told her is false. The hope of the possibility of grandchildren does enlighten her. She hears the nickname one boy could call her. She could feel a smile touch her lips at the sight of Jesse.

Lucius turns to the auburn hair teen remember seeing him with Potter, Black and Lupin at Diagon alley. He asks quickly, "Where is Lupin and Black? I need to talk with them."

Narcissa adds also getting the man to silently gulp wondering for so many times why he loves her conniving nature and him being whip. "Also would I."

Jesse grins beckoning the two to follow him just as the transformation finish in time. His eyes gaze over the beautiful creature sleeping soundly on the couch. His hair messy yet looks soft enough to run his fingers through and it grew out a bit as well. He counts to see at least six tails curling around the small teen's waist. He had a feeling those appendages would be really sensitive to touch besides fluffy.

"What is this about Potter might be pregnant with my possible future Grandchildren." Narcissa hiss out drawing the men's attention while Lucius which he could have been the one to ask that question.

"It seems your son had a relationship with him and of course had sex to just dump him for unknown reasons. We just recently found out he's pregnant." Remus summarizes bringing the woman up to speed.

She nods turning to Lucius tapping her foot raising a brow at him. He stares at her wondering what that looks and gulps. If he wants any action with her or possibility of coming back to the bedroom he better do it. Oh yes he's definitely one whip Death eater.

"We will consider what ever children Harry has from our son to be our grandkids along with he's welcome to pull out any thing for their schooling or matters they need as well from the Malfoy vault. He's also an honorary member of the Malfoy clan." He replies seeing the smug look on his wife's face. He adds also after Narcissa clears her throat and replies with 'And.' "Even if he and Draco don't get together again.

Sirius snickers almost enjoying seeing Lucius seem almost nervous in front of his cousin. She kisses his cheek patting it afterwards murmuring, "Good boy."

He scowls darkly giving Black a dark look seeing he's laughing until Lupin smacks his arm giving him a similar look that his own wife gave him earlier. Jesse rolls his eyes going over to the couch picking up the kitsune's head sitting down before placing it on his lap. He runs his fingers through Harry's hair lost in thought.

He gazes up uttering some words, "I'm willing to take care of him. I'm not sure of Draco's but I will. I don't care if the child isn't mine but his I would love him or her to my last dying breath."

"What if my son wants Potter back?" Lucius questions, starting to like the boy look at him then Narcissa pondering the question a bit before replying.

Jesse's eyes begin to change gold around the iris shocking Remus and Sirius to the core. He answers with a possessive tone, "I could fight him for Harry or share him. That's my only choice and offer."

Harry continues to sleep looking peaceful despite the tension. Jesse continues to run his fingers through the fox demon's hair letting his words sink into the adults. That is interesting in the end. If Harry is going to have one or both Boys once Draco proves himself. Narcissa smirk thinking of ways to spoil her future grand baby not caring what her husband or Draco will say about it. Her smirk grows bigger seeing Draco didn't know about the pregnancy yet. She decide at last, leave him in the dark for a while longer though she has a couple off Christmas presents to get one for Harry while the other be for the unborn child. A feeling invokes with her as she watch the kitsune and Jesse on the couch. He might be carrying twins. She sighs knowing on her side of the family twins are very popular same with her husbands. She nods dragging Lucius back to the manor before Draco notice they are even gone.

"That is completely weird," Sirius mutters to his lover while Remus nods in agreement settling to watch Jesse cuddle Harry before allowing sleep to take them away as they sit on the love seat across the couch.

* * *

  
**Arashi: Possible ooc in this chapter. Originally Narcissa wasn't supposed to be in this chapter but she wove in. We got Lucius and Narcissa willing to accept the baby will be their grandchild no matter though about Lucius. I figure he would listen to her and all so he's being like at times a husband is though use some examples I seen from my parents. *Grins sheepishly* Hm…that is an interesting idea. Should Draco, Harry and Jesse be in a threesome instead of one or the other having him? Anyways suggestions or things like to see is always welcome. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Runaway

**Arashi: Well one point of view though thinks it would just been a couple with Draco and Jesse struggling and fighting in the background so Harry doesn't see their fights. *nods* that might work as well. Anyways another person comes in as well but don't know who I should pair Hermione, Fred, or George with yet. Ron I decide him with Luna. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. I have all rights over Jesse Atticus Black.**

Warnings- Mpreg, Post Mpreg in later chapters, Ocs, Au, maybe some ooc, Alive Sirius, character death (Minor/Major) and Manipulative Dumbledore while understanding Weasleys, Creature Harry (Storm/Fire Kitsune)

Memories/Dreams

Pairing- Harry/Oc, Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, and others

Summary: It's not supposed to be like this. How on earth could he have let Malfoy use him? The idea of him having a small surprise in store isn't something what he wants. He doesn't know how to be a parent and hopes his family will help him. There is no way he's going to tell Draco about the baby.

* * *

Fate

Chapter 6- Runaway

Brown eyes wide with fear as she runs through the street trying to find a safe place, she begins to think of all times for the Death eaters to attack her and her parents on her summer vacation with no real protection around her. Hermione Jane Granger chokes back a sob wishing at that moment if one of her friends is near by. More likely her best friend Harry who is like a brother she never had well would have if it weren't for the miscarriage her mother went through eight years ago.

Tears pricks the corner of her eyes as the dark abyss in her minds of her parents' bodies lying on the ground blood and cuts all over their bodies. She could easily gag then shakes her head willing for it to be put to one side figuring she'll try to grieve later. She mouth silently the name hoping the connection they've decide to try during their fifth year works. 'Harry, please find me.'

Finding herself unable to run much longer and in a park that's several miles away from her home she collapse letting the memories take over her mind of the sibling ritual she forgotten about and some of her features change as well.

_-Flashback-_

_Sitting in an empty hallway Hermione waits for Harry to come by. A question brews in her mind for some time. Would he really do such a ceremony with a know-it-all bookworm? Tears forms in her eyes just as a hand lands on her shoulder follow by a soft, "Mione?"_

_She gazes up to see her best friend and someone she begin seeing more as a brother. She gives him a tiny smile not exactly like her. She stands up brushing herself off as they head to the Room of Requirements. Opening the door inside of the room shows the familiarity of the Gryffindor common room. Couple of cups of Pumpkin juice greets the two teen's eyes. Harry smiles letting Hermione choose the seats next to the fireplace. He gets the one across from her waiting patiently for her to talk._

_"Um…Harry I was wondering….if I can ask….you something." she murmurs embarrass not can't bring herself to look at him._

_"What is it Hermione?" The Gryffindor prince asks softy curious what's wrong with the girl he sees as a sister. _

_Did Ron hurt her again? Or someone else this time? If only he could bring up the courage of his house to really ask the question if they could be come a family in a way. There must be a way for that as well. He didn't expect her to ask him._

_"?" She rushes out staring at him with wide eyes._

_"Uh? Mione can you repeat that but a bit slower please?" Harry asks her titling his head._

_Taking a deep breath, she repeats herself, "Can we do a family bonding spell to make us siblings?" _

_Smiling widely Harry hugs the brown hair with whispering over and over, "Yes."_

_She smiles back hugging him tighter glad to have a brother at last. She's no longer an only child. She has the potion ready but just need his answer and their bloods for it to be complete. _

_"What about the potion would that need to be made?" He asks curiously wanting to do the bond right away._

_"I have it done though just need our blood to put in before drinking it." She answers grinning as raven hair teen laughs._

_"You're a pure genius, Mione." he tells her as they head to an empty classroom with the potion made. He raises a brow recognizing the room of requirements that's in form of a classroom. Typical Hermione and fitting for what she needs it for._

* * *

_After putting a few drops of blood each, Hermione puts the light blue color potion into two goblets. She passes one over to Harry knowing some of their features may change even just one of them. She closes her eyes drinking the potion down as Harry does the same. He opens his eyes to see he's fine when Hermione falls on the ground shivering and moaning._

_He could only watch helplessly as a change begins to take place. Her brown hair darkens slightly and not as curly anymore. She opens her eyes to show some emerald green mix with hazel form in her brown eyes. Harry smiles a bit touching the girl's cheek surprise to see a bit of red in her hair as well. She looks stunning. She stares up at him with a look of fear not wanting to know how she looks._

_"You look beautiful Mione. I'm glad to have you as my sister."_

_Hermione smiles just as a mirror appears and she takes in her new appearance. Her mouth drops open in the shock of it. She doesn't look like the "know it all" girl many make fun of. She looks like someone else in general. She whisperings softly, "Thank you Harry."_

_He nods just as a letter appears to show the changes made and Harry laughs as he reads the name out, "Hermione Jane Granger-Potter, Sister to Harry James Potter."_

_Hermione giggles hugging her newly bond brother tightly. Only thing to keep her new look a secret under a glamour which shouldn't be to hard. They found they could hear each others thoughts and contact. They quickly decide to use that for emergencies only._

_-End of Flashback-_

'Harry please find me.'

Harry stares around hearing his sister's voice calling out to him. He mouths out, "Hermione."

A forbidding feeling bubbles in his chest as he sneaks out of his room using his scent of smell. He didn't notice Jesse, Remus or Sirius looking at him from the corner of the hall. They let the kitsune have a few minutes head start before following him. They're rather surprise by the sudden turn to the park where Harry kneels next to someone.

"Mione, wake up for me please." He whispers softly shaking the shivering girl's shoulder. Damn it he should have gotten help before he left.

Before he could do anything the familiar voices of his godparents gets him to look up. He chokes out, "Moony, Padfoot, I need to get my sister out of this rain."

"Sister? I thought you didn't have a sister?" Jesse ask curiously helping the worried kitsune by picking up the unconscious girl.

"Family bond," Remus states looking at Harry then Hermione as her glamour falls off. Harry nods not staring at Remus watching Hermione closely.

Harry couldn't do anything but feel nervous for his dear sister. He sighs hoping she'll take the news well about his surprise but first he ahs to make sure she's alright. In the morning he vows once she wakes up, he'll tell her. Glad to be under a roof once more Harry collapse on the chair across from Hermione falling fast asleep not once noticing the looks pass between Sirius and Remus.

* * *

**Arashi: In the next chapter Hermione finds out about Harry being pregnant. Who should I pair Hermione with? Suggestions open for here as well. Please read and review.**


End file.
